All for One
by ShivaVixen
Summary: One Shot. They're important to him, more than anything else. But he's never quite realized how important he is to them.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters or rights to Star Trek. Just trying my hand.**

**Note: This could be either TOS or the reboot, however, the inspiration for this one came from Angel Baby1's ****Five Times James Kirk Almost Died and One He Didn't**** story and schweinsty's Parts of a Whole (as well as half a dozen other Hurt!JimKirk fics, let's face it, those are kind of fun to read- I mean, it's awful for Kirk, but the guy has so many layers to him you kind of have to take some pain to him to get at the real him). **

**All for One **

He's bleeding, there's red on the ground, it takes a moment for him to realize the red is his blood. He's too tired to think of anything, watching in numb curiosity as the red keeps spreading away from him.

He's tired, but he doesn't close his eyes. Doesn't want to stop watching, because then he won't know . . . Something. It was important, he was sure, but it doesn't matter now.

He can't hear anymore, he realizes, because the thud that attracts his attention didn't make noise, he just felt that the ground shook a little.

Apparently, he's not completely numb after all. Or deaf, there's a murmuring noise- he can't decipher the words.

Pain flares, somewhere on his body, but it's not Important.

Important is somewhere far away, he hopes/thinks (because he doesn't _know_) and Important is safe, no matter what happens.

Unimportant wants his attention, from the way the world moves around him, Unimportant must have started shaking him. He couldn't focus on Unimportant, he kept returning to the red that was still spreading. Flowing away from a body that needed it.

More murmurs, some more pain, this time there's something that sounds like bursts of static, more thuds that he feels instead of hears, and suddenly red is blocked with blue.

Blue is Important, he knows, so he tries to focus. It takes a minute to realize that there is two faces- black hair and pale, brown hair and tan- looking at him, both in blue. Both Important, too Important to be here.

_'Captain?'_ words, he can't hear them, though, but he knows that not-really-a-voice voice, _'Jim?'_

Important, the voice was Important, should _not_ be here, and there was a brief surge of energy, because he couldn't let Important die, Both-Blue-Importants had to leave. _'Jim, please, you have to keep fighting, don't die, we need you!'_ He still couldn't speak, but he pushed towards the voice, he had to, to make it leave and be safe, because it's Blue-Voice-Important. Something stings his neck, and there's another surge of energy and the realization (once again, because thoughts are slipping away as soonas they form) that two Importants are here when they shouldn't be. Blue-Sting-Important should be Somewhere-Important.

He _has _to get up, _has _to get them to leave, _has_ to protect the Importants. The energy it takes to move his head makes everything spin to black.

The voice in his head is gone, but his eyes manage to open again, this time there's gold with black hair and tan skin. Another Important, here where they _shouldn't_ be.

There's nothing he can do to make his body move, to make his throat work to tell the Importants not to bother, to leave, because they're Important, more Important than him.

He hears (feels?) the Gold-Black-Important's heart beat, and he once again finds the world fading out.

He claws his way out of the black, and there's a red with darker than Gold-Black-Important's skin and long hair staring down at him, this Important is a her, some detached part of him notes, and he knows that this Her-Important definitely should not be here, _at all_. But he can't say that because it's so hot all of a sudden and he's gasping for breath in the too dry air. Something cool touches his face, and he leans into it, as something else is also placed on his face, giving him air that he needs. The Her-Important is murmuring something, it's soft and gentle, not like Unimportant's harsh murmurs, and before he knows it, he's pulled back under again.

The murmurs are more distinct now, not words but tone, accent, and he manages to groan as his eyes open to darker-than-before place (it makes sense to him, but he knows that's not quite it). The accent murmurs are Important, and he knows they should not be here, they even more so than Her-Important. One accent Important's murmurs change pitch and curls and bright eyes appear above him, just above gold. He's struggling to comprehend the excited accent of this Gold-Accent-Important's murmurs, but all too quickly he is simply too tired to try. The other Accent-Important joins him, and there's a smile on his face above the red.

None of them should be here, he knows, because they're _So-Damn_-Important, but they are and he tries to return Red-Accent-Important's smile but he still has no control over his body. As he slips back into the black, one murmur finally reaches him.

"Safe."

_Safe. _The word keeps echoing in his head, and he knows that none of the Importants would say it if it wasn't _True. _

He keeps going in and out of the black, glimpses of things that are so disjointed he has no way of connecting them, but he knows he's safe and at one point he hears the Blue-Voice-Important (though he keeps thinking Green) telling him the Importants are all safe, and they want him back.

He's safe, the Importants are safe, and he has a brief thought that doesn't stick and he soon forgets about not going back because he's tired. Something else, on the other hand, makes him struggle to get out of the black and back to the Importants because only now does he feel what was being said with the murmurs

_Damnit, don't quit now! _

_Illogical to give up. _

_Hold on, I've got you! _

_Please don't leave us! _

_We need you, stay!_

_You did it, we're safe._

And he knows that behind the murmurs, they're saying '_You're Important to us'. _

So he pulls himself back to them, out of black, ignoring all the too-brief thoughts of stopping, because the Importants want him back, he's Important to them, and he/they are safe so there's no need to give up anything to protect them now, he has to fight his way back so he can protect the Importants again.

* * *

><p>The man wakes slowly, pieces of information that he should know by heart taking their sweet time coming back to him.<p>

His name is Jim, Jim Kirk, he's a captain, _The _Captain of the starship _USS Enterprise_, and he has apparently done something to land himself in the Medical Bay, again. He shifts and there's a slight feeling of panic as he realizes that something is holding him down, and Jim fears for a moment that he's only haluncinating this place (again).

It takes a moment to shift his head to look, and he resists the urge to laugh. Chekov is holding one wrist, head resting on the biobed, and Uhura is in the same position on his other side. At his feet are Sulu and Scotty, who are holding his ankles (probably to make sure he doesn't vanish, he realizes with a soft pang that also makes him feel warm) and at the head of the bed, McCoy on the side of Chekov, one hand touching his head, and Spock on the other side with Uhura, not touching him but still a lot closer than a Vulcan normally would get to a human.

For a moment, Jim feels relaxed, safe and loved, more than he's ever felt before- he knows he has a couple gaps in his memory, but he's pretty sure they'll be filled in at some point.

For now, he doubts that his crew (who are the most Important people to him, just like the Enterprise is the most Important thing) is actually comfortable. Very gently, he reaches out to Chekov and begins to run his hand through the kid's messier than usual curls.

Chekov wakes, muttering something in Russian, before suddenly sitting up ramrod straight and wide-eyed. "Keptein? You are avake!" the others begin to stir at Chekov's voice, and Jim can't stop the hoarse laugh that escapes him as Chekov, excited and happy, and completely forgetting himself, all but jumps on him to give him a hug. (Scotty's slightly sleepy, but totally confused, exclamation of "My haggis are in the engine!", might also have had a part in Jim laughing.)

"Captain!"

"Lad!"

"Kirk!"

"Jim!"

"Captain."

"Everyone. I'm going to take it I've done something stupid again?" His voice is hoarse and Uhura gives him water- he'd make a joke but he's too tired right now. Maybe later, when he's better.

"What do ye remember last?" Scotty asks, Bones is busy checking him with the Tricorder, and Jim can definitely see his hands already on a hypo.

"Err, we were mapping a star system, there was a distress call we went to answer, it was a trap . . ." Jim blinks, and shrugs slightly (it hurts the instant he tries, and so he stops). "Details are sketchy after that."

"The star system in question is inhabited by a space travel capable race that is mostly isolationists, they have rejected joining the Federation, several times." Spock took over explaining. "However, there are those among them that believe their race is superior to all other races, and believe that they are capable of taking over the Federation." Scotty mutters something at this point, but Jim ignores him, just like he is ignoring Bones' mutters, and Chekov and Uhura practically _on_ the biobed because they wanted to sit closer to him, Sulu hovering unsure at the edge. "To that end, they lured us in, and intended to take the entire ship hostage."

"Which is when your hero-complex acted up and you convinced them just to take you!" Bones growls, southern drawl thickening as he cuts Spock's explanation off. "We were forbidden from entering the system again, and the non-crazies of that race just finalized the deal that said the Federation could not come into their system." Jim had been aware of that, his captors had been rather put out, but since that meant his crew wouldn't get hurt trying to save him, he hadn't cared about what would be happening to him.

"Oh." Jim shrinks back as Bones grips the hypo in his hand tighter than before. "Wait," in half a moment, he went from tired soldier to the captain that made them all nervous and obedient, despite themselves. "You were forbidden to enter the system. Yet you jepoardadized yourselves, and the treaty, to get me?"

"Lt. Uhura reviewed the treaty, and we were able to negotiate a grace period of 40 terran hours to search and rescue you." Spock explains, slightly stiffly. "We had to use a shuttle."

Jim knows full well that's not all that went down, but he's still too tired (and tiring fast) to press. "I look forward to that report, Spock. All of your reports, actually." He smiles. "Thank you, all of you."

"No trouble at all, Captain." Sulu smiles. "All for one-"

"One for all." Jim finishes, and it's all he can do to keep his eyes open.

"Get some sleep Jim, you're going to need it." Bones in no longer growling, and Jim, despite wanting to tell them how Important they are to him, nods and closes his eyes. He'll have time enough later to tell them. But he's safe for now, and so are they. He falls asleep, knowing that they're all safe for now.

**Random little one shot that I came up with. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
